Ametsuchi
by Yaten Kuo
Summary: Taito, Daiken: The year 3020, heaven and earth are at war: humans fight to survive and angels fight for human destruction. But what will happen when unexpected love arose between human and angel?


Title: Ametsuchi  
  
Author: Mizu Hitomi  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai and maybe violence, AU, character bashing  
  
Pair: Soon-to-be taito and soon-to-be daiken  
  
Summary: The year 3020, heaven and earth are at war: humans fight to survive and angels fight for human destruction. But what will happen when unexpected love arose between human and angel?  
  
Before: I made this whole entire story up. I was just day dreaming when all of a sudden I receive an inspiration to write a fic! Bare with me. I don't have a clear vision as to how this will end nor the events it will contain. Oh and the names I made up...don't laugh. It's hard thinking up names, ok?!  
  
History: Ok, in order for one to understand the fic, one must understand some history or background. Heaven has always been observing Earth from the beginning of time, watching the humans live their lifes, the destruction and wars that humans have brought upon themselves. Unknown to the humans, angels have participated in these world events like the French Reveloution, as Robiespeirre and other revolutionary leaders were sent to their deaths. Unknown to them, tis the angels that send for their death, disappointed at the failure of their given mission. In the year 2020, the beginning of the most devastating long war in history began, longer than the 100 or some more Years war in Europe. Heaven has finally fed up with the destructions that humans has brought upon Earth, and as a final punishment, Angels were sent to annihiate the humans. Where billions of humans have died, sightings of angels have been reported before death have consumed them. Despite the militaries effort, they were unable to stop the heavenly creatures. No one was able to fight back until 500 years later, one man and his companion...Yagami Hikyuu and Motomiya Yuujin.  
  
  
  
First Meetings...  
  
  
  
*Year 3015*  
  
*Heaven*  
  
The Garden of Eden...only peace and joy as the sun shines brightly upon the trees and flowers. Every where green sprouts, and rainbows of colorful flowers wave against the gentle breeze of the early morning. Tranqulity dawns upon this spectacular view.  
  
A small boy of eight years old breathes deeply, taking in all the wonderful aroma it has to offer, eyes closed as his mind falls to peace. Opening his eyes, he reveals his crystal blue eyes and caught sight of a yellow butterfly fluttering before him. Laughing with his child like glee, he runs after the butterfly, in hoping to catch that ethreal creature to get a closer look.  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
Unexpected by the voice, the young boy fell backwards upon his bottom as he glared furiously beneath his blond hair at the young woman that stood before him.  
  
"Yamato, how many times do I have to tell you to not catch butterflies?" scowled Natsuki as she kneels beside the boy.  
  
"Ahhhh, Okaasan! I just want to get a closer look!" whined Yamato as his mother stood him up and brush the dirt from his shirt and pants.  
  
"Yamato, I have told you before. You might crush the little creature, and you don't want that to happen don't you?" replied Natsuki as she continued her task. Sighing, she added, "And look what you did to your nice clean clothes."  
  
Her son only blinked innocently. "But, Okaasan, if it weren't for you, my clothes wouldn't have gotten dirty."  
  
"Wh..."  
  
She only gaze at the small boy before her, trying to look as innocent as possible, but when one can read his eyes, one can tell he is not all that innocent.  
  
Her son is impossible sometimes; he always manage to find a reason to defy her but it's not that he's a naughty angel. Despite his annoyance, Natsuki loves him dearly and so does the other angels, including the high arch angels. Though his studies, according to his tutor, Jyou, are impressive for a young angel his age, Yamato has no friends of his age. Mostly because the others dislike him of his high status in the angel society, but every where he goes, he is admired by all the adult angels. His beautiful complexion, golden hair and crystal blue eyes, added with his cheery desposition gives him an aura that wherever he goes, he brings happiness to those around him. And Natsuki is proud to have a son like him. But she worries what the war will bring upon him in the future, when he is old enough to understand the horror of the war, the evil that it brings, and the humans... And when his father becomes too old to lead the army, Yamato will have to take his place as general, and that, Natsuki fears, will crush Yamato's dream world and he will not able to continue and die.  
  
"Okaasan?"  
  
Natsuki clears her mind and focus on her son by her side.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Okaasan...what are...humans?"  
  
She froze, and clearly, she hears her heart pounding against her chest. 'When did he...how...' Taking giant breathes, she clams her heart.  
  
"What..what do you mean, Yamato?" she asks as calmly as she could though the shakness in her voice is visible and the paleness on her face does not go undetected by Yamato.  
  
He frowns slightly, worried by his mother's reaction, but nonetheless, continues his questioning. "What are humans? Why do the other angels say nasty stuff about them? Are they evil?"  
  
Natsuki lowers her gaze upon the grass before her, unable to meet those innocent crystal blue eyes. How should she answer him? He is still too young to know of these horrors! But he is asking...so does that means he has heard?  
  
"Mama?" calls Yamato anxiously as he grips tightly onto her hand. Has he upsetten her? Was he not suppose to ask? "Mama, I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask! Please, forgive me!"  
  
Natsuki turns to observe the young boy before her, tears cornering at his eyes. Her hearing slowly registered an apology?  
  
'Yamato is apologizing? Why...'  
  
Slowly she kneels before her child and asks quietly, "Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Yamato sniffled a bit. "I upset you by asking you those questions. I know I shouldn't have but I was so curious as to who they were and why everyone dislikes them."  
  
Natsuki smiles. Typical Yamato...always blaming himself if his mother is upset or angry.  
  
"Don't cry, my Yamato. I'm not upset at you so don't apologize," smoothes Natsuki as gently run her fingers through Yamato's silken hair.  
  
Yamato raise his eyes in surprise. "Really? You not upset?"  
  
Natsuki could only laugh. "No, silly. I'm not...just...surprised..." Her voice slowly died off as she gazes at her beloved son. "Where did you hear about them?" she asked, voice soft.  
  
Yamato frowned in deep thought, his cute button nose twisted slightly, his tiny mouth turned in an akward way. "...I...overheard tousan talking with the other arch angels...something about...killing humans...Then tousan said that not all humans were horrible and that they should spare them. But Sousui-sama said humans were not to be spared and all humans were nasty to the bone. And then I left cause someone was coming down the hallway."  
  
Natsuki smile loving at the mention of her husband. Tough as it he is, he always has a soft spot for the innocent, and that is the number one reason why she married him. Though he may seems rough and mean, deep inside he has a truly gentle heart.  
  
"Alright, Yamato. Don't eavesdrop on your father or the other angels when they are at a meeting, ok?"  
  
Yamato frowns slightly. "It's not like I can help it. They were talking in loud voices. I was just passing by."  
  
"Loud voices?" questions Natsuki in a worry tone. "You mean like they were shouting?"  
  
"Kind of. Actually father was, you know, about the humans and stuff," replied Yamato off-handly. He stare directly into his mother's eyes. "Now are you gonna tell me about humans?"  
  
Natsuki frowned. "Yamato, you are too young to know about them now. I'll tell you when you are older."  
  
The blond boy rolled his eyes and scoof in anger. "Okaasan!! I AM old enough to understand these things! I hate being treated like a little child! Besides, isn't this what the war is about? Humans?"  
  
"Yamato, please, honey, it's not that you are not old enough it's just..." Natsuki pulled away from her son's eyes as tears form. "...I don't want to see you hurt because it will hurt me as well."  
  
  
  
The anger that has shown in his eyes softened as he sees the tears. Reaching his tiny hands he cups his mother's face so she'll look straight at him and smile.  
  
"Mama, I'm sorry. I won't ask you anymore. Please, don't cry."  
  
Natsuki smile through teary eyes as she takes the smooth hands into her own large slender ones. "That's my boy."  
  
Unnoticed by Natsuki, immediately as his mother's eyes away from him, Yamato's face darkened as he walks by his mother's side.  
  
'Sorry...'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*Earth, Tokyo*  
  
Tall buildings stood majestically over the city streets, blocking the sun's rays. The streets, once filled with moving cars and people filled with life, only remains of abandon cars and people doing nothing except walking and perhaps...waiting.  
  
Though the mood radiates depression, a young boy of eight could be heard, laughing joyously with his friend as they play a friendly game of tag.  
  
"You're IT, Sora-chan!" cried the young boy as he dashes away from his friend.  
  
Sora, a young girl of seven or eight, runs after the brunnette hair boy as she laughs gleefully.  
  
"Taichi! Come back here!" she shouts as she pump her tiny legs into a run. She can hear his laugh from a distance as he analyzes her efforts.  
  
"You can't catch me!" taunts Taichi as he runs even faster. Even though his legs are short like Sora, he can run faster than any of the kids in the city.  
  
"Taichi-sama!"  
  
Hearing his name being called by a familiar voice, he groans loudly. If he pretends he couldn't hear and continues running, maybe the one calling his name will get the idea and leave him alone.  
  
Unfortunatly, that is not the case.  
  
"Taichi!" called Sora from behind. "Natsu-san is calling for you! I think your okaasan wants you home."  
  
Taichi sighed and stopped to turn around and glare at the woman, Natsu, as she stood by a limo. Walking up to the lady dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black skirt, Taichi glared and asked in an annoying tone, "What is it?"  
  
Natsu, unfazed by his evil glare, gave a slight bow and apologized, "Shimimasen, Taichi-sama, but your mother would like to have you home now."  
  
Even possible, Taichi frowned deeper. "Now? It's only what? 11:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Taichi-sama, you know how your mother hates it when you don't have lunch with her, and I'm sure Sora's mother would like her home for lunch," she explains as she glances at the girl by her master's side.  
  
Taichi sighed and turned around to face his friend. "Sora, would like to have lunch with me and my family?"  
  
"My family and I," corrected Natsu.  
  
Taichi glared at her for correcting him. She only stood unfazed.  
  
"Yeah, like she said," as he turn around to face his friend once more. "So what do you sa..oofff!"  
  
Before he knew it, his back is against the ground and Sora is upon him with her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight squeeze.  
  
"Really?! I would love to, Taichi!" she exclaims joyful.  
  
"Yeah..that's nice," chokes Taichi. "But it would be nice if you...ggaah..let me breath."  
  
"Gomen!" Sora pulled back quickly and let him stand. Slowly, lifting himself from the ground and brushing off the dirt of his blue shirt and blue jeans, he turn and open the car door, inviting Sora to enter first and then him.  
  
"Alright, Natsu, bring us home," he commands.  
  
"Hai, Taichi-sama," replies Natsu as she turns on the car engine and drove to the manison of General Yagami, Taichi's father.  
  
===========================  
  
"Bye, Taichi!" wave Sora from her car window. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
Taichi waved until Sora could be seen no more. After lunch they had played all day at his place, continuing their tag game, playing board games, cards, etc. Everything a little kid would play.  
  
Sighing, he turned back inside, closing the huge door behind him. Leaning against the cold surface of the door, he listens at the silence that had suddenly engulfed him. Alone once again. How he hated these moments. With no one to play with, he feels lonely...empty inside. Yes, he may be the General's kid and have almost everything he wants when other kids could not, Taichi feels a void, something impossible to ignore.  
  
Shaking his head from his random thoughts, Taichi walked up the huge staircase to his room, and on the way, he passed his father's study where he could slightly hear his father's angry voice. Curious like the boy he is, he quietly presses his ear against the wooden door.  
  
"Listen, Minbou, our great-great-great-grandfathers had a good reason to destory these angels! They were going to destroy Earth and its people!"  
  
Taichi slightly raise an eyebrow. 'What is Motomiya-san doing here?'  
  
Minbou sighs, "Shibutoi, the angels have reason as to why they are attacking us, and I say if we do find the time and talk to them, maybe we will be able to make peace between the humans and angels."  
  
"Yagami Minbou! Are you hearing what you are saying?! We CAN'T talk to these angels! It'll be our death if we do!!" shouted Shibutoi outrageous at his friend's decision.  
  
"We won't know unless we try," spoke Minbou, his voice calm but cold like ice. "Nothing will result from this fighting and you know it as well as I do!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shibutoi my friend," Minhou's voice now ridden of his coldness, "We must try. What good is this war if it is endless? Our fore-fathers promise protection to the people and yet they fail. They have handle the responsibility to us, in hopes that we will keep the promise and in order to do so, this war must end."  
  
From down the hallway, Taichi could hear the slight footsteps of his mother heading towards his way. Quickly and quietly, he runs towards his door, not wanting his mother to find him eavesdropping upon his father's conversation. Gently shutting the door behind him and locking it, Taichi slid onto the floor as he revisits the conversation that he had previously heard.  
  
'Angels? Tousan wants to spare them?! Aren't they the cause of this war? Aren't they the one that wants the destruction of humans?!' Taichi thought angrily. 'What right do they have to be spared? They do none to us...'  
  
His vision blurred as he remembered the death of so many friends...so many innocent lives taken away by angels. Blinking fugitively he rub his eyes of tears.  
  
"I can't cry. Not now..." he muttered as he stood up and walk to his bed. Exhausted he collapsed into obliviation, dreaming a dream...of a certain eight year old blond boy.  
  
-------------------  
  
*Heaven*  
  
Night has dawn upon the heaven sky's; everyone is asleep expect for a certain blond angel. Laying in his bed, Yamato had carefully listen until all the noises had died down, indicating that everyone is asleep. Making one last inspection, Yamato eased out his bed, his bed making soft creaking noises as he does so. Slipping on his shoes, he quietly opens the door, revealing the darkness of the hallway. Seeing that no one is in the hallway, he slips through the door crack and gently closes the door behind him. Though there is a full moon tonight, there are no windows in sight in the hallway, and no light for that matter. Closing his eyes, Yamato held out his hands, concentrating until between his hands, a small sphere of golden light appears.  
  
Glancing around the now luminated hallway, he made his way down the hallway passed his parents' room and stopped in front of a huge doorway, the same one where he had heard his father and the other leaders aruge earlier in the day.  
  
Closing his eyes once more, the sphere of light slowly diminished as he once more is surrounded by the darkness. Reaching his hand to the knob, he grasps the cold metal and slowly turn it until he heard a click; slowly opening the door, he pears inside: darkness.  
  
But as he opens the door all the way, he can see the shadows of the objects that occupied the room: the bookshelf where his father's books are, the table where all the meetings were held accomplined by chairs, a globe...of Earth. As he closes the door behind him, his eyes never left sight of that globe.  
  
'Earth,' his mind supplies as he catiously walk towards the sphere, the sphere that represents the home of his enemies, the humans. He stood, observing it with awe as he examine the bumps and shapes, and as some force is pulling him, he lifts his hand, reaching...reaching towards the globe...reaching...  
  
Hands upon the globe, the globe glows with brightness. Surprised by the sudden light, the little angel fell backwards, emitting a small cry as he raises his arm to block the brightness from his eyes. Whipping his head quickly towards the globe, the boy gasped in wonder as the globe itself now glows with light, revealing the colors of the blue ocean and red green lush lands.  
  
"Sugoi..." whispered Yamato, completely entranced by the beauty of the planet. Never had he seen something as beautiful as the Garden of Eden. Standing in front of the globe, he hestiately wonder if he should touch it, not knowing what will happen if he does.  
  
'Maybe...I shouldn't be doing this. Maybe...Okaasan is right...' Eyes widened, he shook his head furiously, ridding of the thought. 'Dame!! I came here for a reason, and it's to know what humans are.'  
  
Eyes full of determination, he glared at the globe.  
  
'I must understand them. I must understand why we must destroy these creatures.'  
  
Inhaling a deep breathe, he raised his hand above the globe, breathing in and out, in and out.  
  
'I MUST understand...'  
  
With that thought, he held his breathe and placed his hand onto the globe. Once more the globe glows, but this time Yamato didn't close his eyes or walk away. This time he observed with open eyes, squinting against the effulgent light, hands firmly gripping the globe, but soon the brightness became too much to bear and Yamato has to look away. Nevertheless though, his hand is placed firmly upon the globe.  
  
Seems like minutes, the light slowly dies away, and the golden hair angel turns around...  
  
...he backs away quickly...  
  
...as his eyes widen at the sight...  
  
Before him, an image...an image...of a...human...Perplex, Yamato tilt his head as he observe the human.  
  
'A boy and he looks like me...'  
  
Forgotten of his fear, he retraced his steps back towards the globe, slowly anyalzing the young human boy before him. His blue eyes traced the wild brunette hair, the tan skin, and small yet seemingly strong body of his, and the eyes. Drawing a sharp breathe, Yamato gazes into the eyes.  
  
'So brown and warm...yet cold like there is no one to trust...nervous...as expecting for something surprising...'  
  
Yamato smile. 'A human boy...like me...' Then he frown slightly. "He's not smiling," he whispers to himself. "Why?"  
  
Glancing down at the globe, Yamato noticed a pinpoint, a glowing spot on the globe. Looking at the image and at the point, he placed two and two together and discovered that the point on the globe must be where the human lives.  
  
Squinting his eyes, Yamato leaned over the globe to read the small words beside the light.  
  
"To...To...k..k..yo," he stuttered. "To..k..yo...To..kyo..." He paused breifly, taking in the information. Then he stepped back to gaze at the image lovingly.  
  
"Tokyo," he smiles.  
  
Then a impulsive flash of light emitted from the globe, engulfing him into sudden darkness.  
  
----------------------------  
  
END PART 1 of First Meetings.... 


End file.
